Rivalry
by charredfeathers
Summary: Wherein Zero’s curiosity is piqued and Yuuki’s sanity is questioned.


**Rivalry**

….

**Summary: **Wherein Zero's curiosity is piqued and Yuuki's sanity is questioned.

**Author-person: **Wow. I haven't written anything for Vampire Knight in… months. Wrote this in like, an hour. It was kind of spur-of -the-moment, so I'm sorry if it's not good.

OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tw- I mean, Vampire Knight. Ehehehe.

Hope you guys like this!

….

"Yuuki?" He gave her bedroom door a tentative knock before swallowing the awful lump that had gotten stuck in his throat.

There was no answer.

The brown-haired female had been acting rather strangely for the past few days. Ever since that mysterious package from the local bookstore had been delivered to Headmaster Cross' office, she'd locked herself up in her room more frequently, even skipping her duties for four straight days… And only God knew what it would take to pry Yuuki off her obligations as prefect.

There had been various other incidents that indicated that she was possibly losing her sanity. Like the way she always shifted her eyes left and right, seemingly waiting for something or someone to come in from their classroom window. And then, there was her newfound determination to get Aido off his ass and drag him into the morning sun, insisting that something unbelievably 'pretty' would happen (and all the blonde vampire did was sprint wildly across the school grounds and run into a tree).

Zero scowled and knocked again. This time louder. And he was positive that the female prefect definitely heard it, because the sound echoed eerily throughout the corridor, bouncing off the walls and causing some of the dust to shake off from the corners of the ceiling. Yuuki would have most likely pulled the door open angrily, and she would have given Zero a bonk in the head for waking her up from her supposed 'nap.'

But she didn't.

He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. Perhaps she was in the shower. But then, that wouldn't be right… because who, in his/her right mind would take a nap in the bathroom?

_Yuuki would do that. _The silver-haired male mentally slapped his forehead.

Zero pounded on the door again. The idea of Yuuki sleeping with her head submerged in water was not a happy thought… But he exhaled in relief when he heard a soft a grunt from within the room.

Night time in the Sun Dorm was probably not as life-threatening as that of Kaname and his followers' den. What, with all the crazy vampires running amuck in the Moon Dorm, a bleeding human would expect to be killed in, say… six point five seconds? Three point five if said human's blood was as delicious as Yuuki Cross'.

Unfortunately, this piece of knowledge did not lessen Zero's anxiousness. He was aware that there was something definitely wrong in his current location. Maybe it was because of the mysterious aura that was radiating from the door, and the fact that he was standing in official girl territory, wearing only his white shirt and light blue bear-print pajamas. He sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

His being exceptionally considerate with Yuuki's feelings, more often than not, left him with numerous unwanted gifts. Take the ridiculously cute pajamas, for example.

"Yuuki." Zero said through gritted teeth.

Perpetual patience was something he wished he had during these kinds of situations. Because then, it would decrease his chances of getting a migraine…

And then, there was a giggle.

His eyebrows rose up to his hairline. As far as Zero knew, Yuuki was alone. Yori had been sent home due to family matters the previous week, and was going to return to the academy in another few days or so. There couldn't be anyone else in the room. And he had never heard Yuuki laugh like _that _before. Maybe he was imagining things…? Sure, the female prefect was a happy person, and sometimes her naiveté made her laugh at the simplest of things, but that unbelievably girlish giggle he just heard was so… un-Yuuki that it disturbed him.

Another giggle. It was louder and it sounded a little hysterical. There was even thumping and _squealing_?

"Yuuki?!" He shouted, banging on the door like some epileptic maniac.

There was a loud sigh, the bed creaked and then there were soft footfalls.

Yuuki opened the door slowly. Only her face was exposed and her rosy eyes were behind thick-rimmed reading glasses that glinted in the faint light.

"What were you doing in there?" Zero said, straightening up and putting on a calm mask.

The girl's eyes shifted slowly to the side and went back to the silver-haired male as he stared at her expectantly. She opened her mouth and closed it again, as if she was thinking hard for an answer.

"Nothing."

"You were giggling. Hysterically. There was a thumping noise and then you screamed like a freaking fan girl."

"Oh."

He continued to stare at her with his pale lavender eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." Yuuki blinked and bit her lip.

"Is someone in there?"

She blushed. "No."

Zero's brows furrowed in annoyance. She was hiding something. Not going crazy or deranged, thankfully. Still, his curiosity heightened when he noticed the tinge of pink in the female prefect's cheeks.

"Can I come in?" He said, as he pushed the door open.

She squeaked and took a step back as Zero walked into her and Yori's room.

"Zero, you know you can't-!"

But he didn't seem to hear her and let himself in anyway. Zero scanned the room for anything suspicious and half-expected to see a gagged and bound Kuran somewhere in there… But something else caught his eye.

"_Twilight?_" The boy said, picking up the thick black book that was propped open on Yuuki's bed.

She nodded vigorously and turned beet red.

Zero had what seemed to be a look of disbelief plastered on his pale face. Was this the reason she was laughing like some lunatic? A book about vampires? He shook his head and leafed through the pages, skimming through a few words and running his finger along random sentences.

It seemed to be a pretty decent book until he saw a name that looked as though it was spewing out hand-drawn pink and red hearts. The name stood out particularly because it was highlighted in pink… and there was a hastily scribbled "I HEART YOU" beside it.

"EDWARD CULLEN?" Zero mouthed, eyes wide.

It was then that he realized, Kaname Kuran was the least of his problems.

….

**Author-person:** Yes, utterly pointless. I just had the strongest urge to put this idea into writing… And so this… 'monstrosity' was born.

Meh. I hope it's still alright, though.

Please review!


End file.
